The Last Of Us
by Kirya Yui
Summary: "I tried so hard, I supported and loved you but it wasn't enough Ikuto was it?" Amu is the wife of Tsukiyomi Ikuto and even if she knows he doesn't love her and sees Rima she lives this lie until she can't take it anymore. She runs away leaving no trace behind in hope of a fresh start. Her plane crashes and with nothing left she's now an outlaw with others trying to reach a dream.
1. Prologue

Me: Hello everyone, I want to first apologize for the ones that were following "She's a man" and I want to thank them for their support. This story was inspired by a song from Evanescence called "Missing" and I thought, "Why not? It seems good enough to post."

COM: Think of it as a story to read while you wait for "She's a man"'s revision. We already know the new title and it's called Panda Hero.

Me: For the ones that know this other song then YAHOO! IT'S AWESOME! Ahem so this is my Partner COM, you can find more information about him on my profile. This story is also gonna be different from the others considering it's more Angsty.

COM: Enjoy.

* * *

**The Last Of Us**

_PROLOGUE_

_A young woman peeks through the curtains. The moon barely visible as the first sun rays bathed the city in the light of dawn. It was early, too early for her._

_But it didn't seem like it for her husband._

_A tall man with hair the color of the disapearing night sky walked down the driveway of the modest house, the neighborhood devoid of pedestrians. Even the old Miss Hagat wasn't out and jogging around like she usual does. Again it was normal, who would be up at four in the morning?_

_Of course, it didn't bother her husband._

_She moved a little to her left, the wall now shadowing part of her petite body. She lifted her porcelain colored hand and lightly touched the surface of the cold glass. It felt like his touches nowadays, cold and distant. She moved her cherry colored hair out of her face and continued gazing at the figure now stepping on the sidewalk. What was the use into hiding her face behind strands of hair? She would still witness the same sight, that same repetitive scene that became part of her routine. It was her morning show, a drama where she was sadly the one with the worse role._

_A woman with flowing blond hair entered her line of vision and came to hug the man, which he gladly returned with so much love. They shared a discreet kiss and briefly looked at the house before they fled the scene hand in hand._

_And once again, her husband wasn't aware of their daily spectator_.

* * *

_Her hand twitched and she soon started playing with her thumbs, her eyes still solely focused on the clock._

_8:00 PM_

_He would be back soon, she made pasta today with a chocolate cake for dessert. It was his favorite and it was only a matter of time before her husband would come through the door and back in their safe heaven. _

_As close to heaven as this dark and empty house could ever be._

_Her gaze then shifted to look at her lap, the soft ticking of the grandfather clock still echoing through her ears. Maybe she could turn on the TV while she waited? She guessed they were still broadcasting the evening news and it was just what she needed to forget about how late her husband was._

_Was it to kill time though? Or just to kill that feeling of dread that was part of her routine now? Many things she never thought about seemed to have become a habit now._

_8:45 PM_

_Maybe he was stuck in a traffic jam? A lot of workers usually depart from their offices at this hour so it wasn't imposible for him to be stuck in one. _

_Except her husband ends his work day at six; three hours from now. The young woman could only hope he was okay and nothing bad happened to him. She chose to be a housewife and enjoyed cooking meals for the both of them when he would return exhausted from work. They always said the path to a man's heart was through their stomach and that was probably the only thing she managed to do half-right._

_Yes she found the way to his heart, but she never stepped in the little town kept alive by its music's beats. However, she truly thought she did and had been living in it for the past four years._

_10:06 PM_

_The food was cold now, both their plates were left untouched and she truthfully had lost her appetite. Now as she stared at the clock slowly striking another hour she knew the moment her heart dreaded was soon to come._

_The feeling kept growing, growing and growing until it reached high up to her brain and had only to wait some moments before being acknowledged._

_00:00 AM_

_The feeling registered and like the many other nights salty tears streamed down her face; the droplets hitting the floor silently. She couldn't deny it now, she would just have to go to bed and wake up early to not miss her morning show. At four in the morning to be precise. She was always well organised and took care of every little detail in her schedule. As she stood up and was about to climb the stairs a thought flashed through her mind._

_Ah...she almost forgot. How could she not remember the most important part of her small routine? She moved towards the phone and picked up the receiver nonchalently. Her fingers dialed the number automaticly and she waited while marveling on the fact she didn't tremble this time._

_She heard a buzz._

"_Yes...who is it?" came a female voice._

"_Good evening Rima-chan...or should I say good morning?" she replied trying to sound funny through her sobs._

"_Haha, yeah I almost didn't wake up. What's wrong Amu? Did something happen?" her friend asked worriedly and Amu smiled knowing she was sincere. It would have been nice if it was fake though._

"_I'm sorry for calling this late but have you seen Ikuto? I'm worried about him," she said almost mechanicly. She had uttered those words oh too many times now._

"_Ah no, I'm sorry," Rima apologized."Do you want me to call Kukai?" she then suggested._

"_No...it's okay. Thank you Rima...and good night."_

"_Good night."_

_Amu hung up and broke down, her wails filling the whole house._

_She had called her husband's phone._

* * *

_Amu hugged her pillow and looked at the empty space near her. His side of the mattress was still warm and messy but he was obviously gone. She still remembered the times she had to wake him up because of how he was such a heavy sleeper. It used to be part of her old routine though. _

_Amu hugged the pillow tighter and closed her eyes, forcing them to stay shut even if the need of sleep had already left her for the day. She didn't want to stand up and go to the window, she wanted to miss her "morning show" for once. _

_But as much as she desired to do so, her body had learned to auto pilot itself during all those years and she was soon in front of the window. The glass reflected her image and the raindrops made it seem like she was crying. She didn't know if she had to feel comfort at the thought of the clouds shedding tears for her. _

_The young woman gazed at the two run away, this time laughing and playing in the rain. She turned around, her program over, and walked towards her wardrobe to get ready for the long day ahead of her. She then noticed a folded paper from the corner of her eye and picked it up. She crumbled it and shoved it in the pocket of her bathrobe before going down the stairs. Amu decided she would take her breakfast first and read the letter while eating. It was the first time he left a note and she was quite curious about it._

_She opened the fridge and got out some fresh oranges before getting on the task of making herself some juice. That done she slid two slices of bread in the toaster and they were ready in barely three minutes; the familiar ding alerting her of it. She sat down and smeared honey on her toast. Even if she was concentrating on her breakfast her mind was thinking of the note and what could be written on it. _

_Her curiosity ended up taking the better of her and she quickly spread the white sheet on the table._

_**Amu, I won't be coming back tonight. I've been preparing to go on a trip under the orders of my superiors to advertise our new line of clothing. You know how much of a pain that is but I couldn't refuse so I'll be gone for over a week or two. **_

_**Take care,**_

_**Ikuto.**_

_Amu smiled while crying._

"_Ikuto...Easter dropped out of the clothing departement last year..."_

* * *

_Amu was waiting in line and had to frequently look around to not get outsmarted or shoved away. _

_After all, she was in a cue waiting to buy a ticket for the talented and handsome violinist Tsukiyomi Ikuto's concert. She sighed softly and dreamed about how she might be able to see him backstage and support him in the crowd._

"_It's him!"_

"_Oh my god!"_

_He may only play classical music and jazz, his face and stature was enough to attract the female population to his concerts. Amu guessed good-looks really did a part in one's popularity._

"_Tsukiyomi-san! Isn't it a bother to have to work for Easter while managing your career? How do you do it?" the journalist asked seeming too excited. Ikuto simply raised an eyebrow but smirked soon after making the pink-haired girl in the line blush._

"_Why would it be a bother? I'm always glad to help my family."_

_Her heart seemed to stop in her chest._

"_I heard you have been happily married for four years now. How is your wife feeling about how busy you are?"_

"_It's not a problem, she never complains and is always supportive. I couldn't ask for a better lover."_

"_What do you like best about her?"_

"_Her shinning and beautiful brown eyes, no doubt about it."_

_Something shattered in the distance but it's one of those sounds only one person can hear. A heart is always silent after all._

"_Ikuto...my eyes are amber..."_

* * *

"_Okay Amu! One more lap!"_

"_Kukai! You want to kill me?!"_

"_You're the one that joined my club."_

_Amu was panting and gulping tons of water at the same time. The sight was indeed hilarious but the brown-haired man knew something was off about his student._

"_Amu...when you run so much it means you're trying to get rid of something," he stated and she spit her drink._

"_What?! Of course not Kukai!" she assured giving him a big grin but he could only shudder at how fake it was._

"_Amu...it's about Ikuto right?"_

"_What? Psst no..."_

"_It's Monday...your classes are on Thursday afternoon."_

_Cries could be heard from the middle of the field and the young sports teacher could only grit his teeth._

_These were the only times he could shoulder his childhood friend's burden for a couple of minutes._

* * *

"_Ikuto..." Amu called weakly and as expected his eyes stayed glued to the newspaper. "Ikuto...I wanted to talk to you about something important," she tried again louder and this time he did hear her._

"_What is it?" he asked slightly concerned._

"_Well...I've been wondering..." she started but closed her mouth as her words trailed off. He stared at her with his quizzical gaze and she gulped. Amu then closed her eyes and inhaled. She had to do it now otherwise she knew she'll never be able to gather this much courage again._

_It was also her only chance at keeping her sanity and heartbreak at the minimum._

"_I thought...well..."_

"_What?" he cut her growing impatient._

"_I've been thinking about how dark and lifeless the house is and I thought that..."_

"_Yes?"_

"_It'll be brighter with the presence of a child."_

_He just stared at her, and she already felt the tears filling her eyes._

_Amu could bare shock, anger or even denial._

_But nothing could prepare her to this cold, hard and emotionless stare he was currently giving her._

"_Amu...a child needs love and attention. I would love to but...we don't have the time right now to raise a baby properly," he explained surely expecting his words to be comforting and logical._

_Try taking those words well with the cold and cruel eyes of your unfaithful husband piercing right through your soul._

* * *

"_Amu...you can't go on like this!"_

"_Tadase...thank you for your concern but..."_

"_No! Listen to me! I'm your brother and I deeply thought things were fine!"_

"_Onii-san I..."_

"_Amu...I...I can't bare to see you like this anymore. If you don't do something about your situation with Ikuto I'll be forced to do it myself."_

"_Onii-san! You can't do that! It's my life!"_

"_I promised okaa-san and otou-san I would take care of you! And look what I let you do!"_

"_It's none of your business!"_

"_It is Amu! Your my freaking sister!"_

* * *

Four years...she's been living here for this long and yet it seemed like she was leaving a hotel room she booked for just one night.

That says long about her life.

She looked at the screen of her phone and flipped it to stare at its back. She carefuly ripped the lid off and took out the card to replace it with a new one. It was only natural, a new number for a new phone. Amu didn't bother stepping on it and just threw it in one of the trashcans in the street. She would never understand why there was so much litter on the roads considering all the bins around this place.

But...she guessed the cleanliness of her neighborhood wasn't her business anymore. Her pale hands tightened their grip on her suitcase as she painfully spun around and took small steps out of the property.

It was the last step, if she didn't do it then she would never find peace. She had to do this, no matter how pathetic or cliché it sounded. Runing away from your problems never solves them and she knows it was the most irrational solution to her predicament.

But she was tired, tired of trying.

"_I'm sorry Kukai...I won't be coming for practice on Thursday..."_

She stepped on the sidewalk. Her one and only suitcase trailing behind her.

"_I'm sorry Tadase...I'm such a coward I'm unfitted to be your little sister. But you always protected me...so now I'll free you of this burden."_

The cherry-haired-colored woman walked down the street and stopped at the traffic lights, her amber eyes following the cars in their race against time.

"_I'm sorry Rima...I didn't see your pain and I pretended being your best friend. Take care of Ikuto...you can be together now."_

She crossed the road and made her way towards the bus stop. She stood there for some minutes before the bus stopped in front of her and she immediately boarded. She payed the necessary amount and sat down at the far back. She knew how much she had to travel so she didn't have to pay when getting off.

"_I'm sorry okaa-san...otou-san...I won't be there for Christmas this year. I hope you're okay back in Kyoto."_

Amu ran on the platforms of the train station, her eyes darting left and right for her train. She couldn't miss it considering the next one was in two hours. She sighed in relief when she finally set sight on it and quickly boarded, the controller being kind enough to help her with her suitcase.

"_I'm sorry Ikuto...I wasn't a good wife to you but I do love you...more then Rima ever will. I'm sure of it."_

"Welcome to Tokyo Airlines, your passport and ticket please," the flight attendant demanded politely and Amu complied, giving the other woman a smile.

"_But I guess that most of all Ikuto...I'm sorry...for not being sorry anymore."_

**November 12th 2008**

**Today at exactly 11:28 AM one of the flights of Tokyo Airlines doing Tokyo-Montréal crashed in the north-east of the Indian ocean after barely two hours of flight. The causes of the accident are still unknown but many voice the gigantic typhoon that crossed this area and that might be the cause of the plane's malfunctioning. The rescue teams were sent to retrieve the little debris found using the radars of a nearby indonesian airport. The research teams hope on finding the flight recorder to know what exactly happened in that fateful moment. These are the lists of the persons confirmed as deceased and our thoughts go to their families. May they rest in peace.**

**Aki Sakura**

**Arlando Philip**

**Arzinka Nadia**

**Akanabe Tori**

**Carlos Antonio**

**Dianying Fung**

**Falcon Kiseki**

**Falcon Miki**

**Futa Daichi**

**Fujisaki Nagihiko**

**Hoshina Utau**

**Ikaya Zaya**

**Juji Carol**

**Kaze Dia**

**Kaze Ran**

**Kaze Su **

**Mahong Long**

**Mupski Nicholas**

**Naoki Maomi**

**Rigamine Rinto**

**Smith Robert**

**Sora Lizbeth**

**Takahashi Saya**

**Teal Maria**

**Tsukiyomi Amu**

**And the list goes on...**

**There are over 156 victims of this catastrophy and only 6 were found at the moment, we are still hoping for more survivors.**

* * *

Me: Please review. Advices and contructive criticism are always welcome : )


	2. I - Suffocating Melancholy

Me: O_O

COM: ?

Me: O_O

COM: ...

Me: O_O

COM: o_O Um...Kirya?

Me: Sshh...let the moment last.

COM: What? (sees number of reviews) Holy motherfucking...

Me: Thank you...really I...that really motivated me...

COM: Yeah well that's not gonna change the fact you're two weeks late for Spiritus and The Evillious Tales. You were supposed to post them like three weeks ago.

Me: AAAARRRGHHH!

**Heart-Shape** **Quill**: Thank you for your comment, it was really useful. I didn't know that in that context it was "bear" instead of "bare". I got it now thanks. I'm glad that you liked the part with Tadase, I always knew he was a potential love interest but I thought more of him as the big brother that goes all like "Leave her alone or I'll kill you" kind of thing.

**Pearlshipper4life**: Thank you, I appreciate it : )

**Guest**: I don't know if there were a lot of guests at the same time or if it's the same person but thanks anyway.

**Crimsonfireflies**: Don't worry it's a multi-chapter so there's a lot more to come.

**MySilenceIsInfinity**: Did you manage to sleep? I know that at midnight it's cooler and you get the feel but I hope I didn't hold you up : ( Thanks for the comment though, I really like to hear people's opinions : )

* * *

**The Last Of Us**

_I – SUFFOCATING MELANCHOLY_

Tick.

Tack.

"Oh your new bag is so cute!"

"Please sit down dear passengers, the meals are going to be served soon."

"Oh come on! Why did they have to put a cartoon on TV?!"

_Please, please forgive me, but I won't be home again. Maybe someday you'll look up and barely conscious you'll say to no one: _

She opened her eyes lightly, her mind only making out blurs of colors and her ear reconnecting to echoing sounds. The only things she could hear relatively clearly were the beats of her phone; she was careful to choose one with the mp3 option. Not like it wasn't overly common nowadays.

"_Isn't something missing?" You won't cry for my absence I know, you forgot me long ago. Am I that unimportant...? Am I so insignificant...?_

The song was oddly relaxing and she found herself in a state between reality and dreams. The outlines of the seats in front of her only blurring even more, like clouds of fog. She lifted her hand slowly and stared at the light reflecting on its pale complexion. She always wondered if her family came from the northen lands.

But, she guessed it wasn't important now. What was left inside her aside a feelings in turmoil? And they all sadly only brought more coldness and numbness to her body. Her arm stayed outstretched above her like a puffy cloud, or was it her eyes tricking her? Either way, the panda on her bracelet seemed strangely fascinating in this little moment.

_Isn't something missing?_

"Yeah...there's something missing," Amu muttered blowing some strands of her pink hair of her face.

_Isn't someone missing me?_

"Even though I'm the sacrifice, you won't try for me not now," she whispered her voice barely audible even if it was pitched a little higher for the sake of falling in beat with the song. She liked singing, that seemed new. The young woman never sang before and she couldn't inderstand why start now? Especially on a plane currently flying towards her supposedly safe heaven.

A new place for a new life.

_Though I'd die to now you love me, I'm all alone. Isn't someone missing me?_

"Do you desire something mademoiselle?" a woman spoke with a slight french accent but it would have passed undetected if it weren't for her sudden abnormal hearing. She then thought the music may be a tad too loud. She didn't want to be too sensitive to the ears...it was a weak spot.

"Um...I would like a hot chocolate please," Amu answered politely trying to pull off her best smile. It proved to be more complicated than she first imagined so it came out more as a nervous and cracked one.

"Are you okay? The masks of air are up here," she instructed after her question and the pink-haired girl could only gaze at the other with a newfound admiration. If only she could switch tones that easily, it would greatly benefit her.

But she was shy and reserved, that was what she was. No wonder Ikuto got bored of her so easily.

"No...I can't think of him now..."

"Pardon?"

"Oh I-I'm okay, thank you for your concern."

The hostess left without uttering another word and her business manners were now more intimidating and admirable. That woman not only reminded her of her husband, even if unintentionly, she also got the idea of robotic alien hostesses stuck through her skull and it won't leave any time soon. Oh the joy.

"I'm not watching anymore mecha movies," she swore to herself and leaned further in her seat. She had chosen one near the window for relaxing purposes. The sky always had this ability to clear her mind of any unwanted thoughts and this was eagerly welcomed. However, tonight promised to be pretty rocky and she could tell by just looking at the dark clouds. Amu shuddered, she couldn't possibly imagine what would happen when a plane full of electronic devices would collide with these clouds filled with lightning to the core.

_Please, please forgive me, but I won't be home again. I know what you do to youself, I..._

"...breathe deep and cry out: "Isn't something missing? Isn't someone missing me?" Even though I'm the sacrifice..." She continued to sing softly and lightly, secretly enjoying the melody of her voice. It wasn't anything magnificent but it was soothing, probably because no one other than herself could fully express how she was feeling right now.

Only when the first roar of thunder made itself hear did she completely snap out of her daze.

_...you won't try for me not now. Though I'd die to know you love me, I'm all alone..._

"Here is your hot chocolate," said the hostess with a warm smile, that one seemed younger Amu noted.

"Thank you very much...um..." she stopped in her sentence, squinting her eyes to read the name tag.

_Isn't someone missing me?_

"Ah Falcon-san, thank you," she ended with a smile of her own. "No problem and call me Miki. That's a pretty depressing song you're listening to by the way," she commented and Amu almost let go of the mug out of surprise. She wasn't expecting that kind of reply from a hostess and was left rather speechless.

"Be careful with that, they love to serve real mugs here not to mention cleaning any blotches on this carpet would be a literal pain in the ass," Miki continued pulling back her blue hair to clear her face.

"I can imagine..."

"Haha! What a face you're making! Surprised much?"

Again, Amu couldn't answer that either. The young hostess seemed to sense her discomfort and her hands left her hips to cross over her chest. It wasn't in a manner that would illustrate anger or frustration, it looked more like she felt embarrassed.

"I'm sorry, I guess I must have sounded very rude..." she started apologizing suprising the pink-haired woman yet again.

"It's alright, it actually feels nice seeing as I don't have any friends here with me," she explained assuring the other she harbored no hard feelings.

"Thank you, I tend to act too casual sometimes, my sister always tells me..." A new strike of lightning echoed through the plane cutting off Miki and Amu knew she wasn't the only one feeling alarmed by the repetitive interventions of the storm.

"Please remain calm, it's only a light storm that we will come out of shortly," a smooth voice spoke through the intercoms and she glanced to her right, her gaze falling on a formally dressed man. She instantly recognised the suit of the main pilot and she wonderd what him of all people was doing out of the cockpit. The man reminded her of Ikuto even though the ressemblance wasn't so eye catching. He had the same midnight blue hair except cut shorter, it also seemed to fall down in waves and his bangs covered his amber eyes a little. The thing aside his eye color that made it impossible to mistaken him as Ikuto was his pale skin; her husband's was sun kissed and made him look even more handsome.

There, she did it again.

"What's that idiot doing out of the cockpit? Now they're gonna panic for sure," Miki hissed then sighed, her feet already walking towards the pilot.

"Um...Miki? I can help if you want," she suggested and inwardly facepalmed at how stupid her request sounded. Truthfully, she didn't want to be left alone, not after she made herself an acquitance on this trip.

"No, you're a passenger here," she refused and Amu's shoulders dropped. "Don't worry I can take care of it, see you around," she added after seeing the woman's defeated look and walked away towards her college. Amu then found herself desperatly trying to supress her laughter as the two bickered completely ignoring the stares of witnesses around. Were they in a sort of relationship? Her eyes then caught a flash of purple and she turned towards another man. She noticed how extravagent his clothes were and bit her lip rather harshly as she took in how stylish the people were on this flight. Nothing compared to her old and plain pullover and pants. Much to her dismay there was nothing she could do about it, she guessed she was meant to always be average. She wasn't even the slightest bit beautiful, there was absolutely nothing she could be envied for.

"Miyokitsu-san...I would appreciate if you leave her alone," the purple-haired man snapped startling Amu out of her little check out of her attire. The pilot named Miyokitsu merely smiled and bowed his head to the passenger.

"Of course Kiseki, deprive her of the love she could receive from other worthy man," he sneered and our little pink eavesdropper grew more and more stunned by the staffs behavior.

"Guess there are some things that aren't always what they seem," she muttered remembering all too well what caused her to be on this plane in the first place. Kiseki let out a hiss that was close from a lions growls and Miki obviously sensed the atmosphere's sudden change. Even Amu by looking at the smirking pilot and fuming man could predict the storm wouldn't stay outside very long. They both looked like pumped up rain clouds.

"Yoru, go back in the cockpit and I don't know...pilot?" said Miki her face now dislaying a threatening glare and Yoru snickered.

He didn't leave before ruffling her hair though and that got her more pissed.

"I wonder in what kind of relationship they are..." Amu said softly to herself her eyes still glued on the remaining pair that were discussing quite animatedly. The hostess then smiled and kissed Kiseki on the lips before getting back to work.

"Okay...never mind," she muttered sitting back down and returning her attention back on her phone. The song was over, how petty. She would have continued her spying on the blue-haired woman but she knew it was wrong not to mention childish. After all, it was none of her business.

Although she couldn't help but feel the need to stand up and just walk. Her legs itched after barely one hour of flight and besides, she needed to use the restrooms anyway. She stood up, her cherry colored hair now freely flowing down, and made her way through the several passengers wandering about the little walkway. Arriving at the far end, she slid the door open and sat on the lid of the toilet. The door closed automaticly and she didn't move a single muscle.

The engines were doing a weird noise.

* * *

Amu exited the toilet and instantly fell on a girl with dark pink hair gazing up right at her. Creepy much?

"Um...can I help you?" she asked slightly cautious.

"I'm glad onee-chan made a friend, Miki always had a hard time socializing with people," she suddenly said in a very loud chirpy voice and the older woman literally felt the waves of gratefulness and glee emanating from her. Taking a closer look at her she noticed she was a wearing a simple white dress with a red bandana around her neck. She also sported a pink cap with a heart clip and she seemed barely fourteen if one took in consideration her chubby cheeks and radiant smile. The whole contrary of her depressed twenty-three years old self. Yes, she married very young. Call it foolish, she sure did.

"My name's Ran! What's yours?" she asked way too excited in Amu's opinion.

"Um...Amu..." she answered hesitantly. "It's preeetttyyy!" came the immediate reply and she almost jumped in fright at the loud exclamation. "It's so sweet! I'm happy to meet you! You know Miki is very sad at the moment and her husband isn't really helping..."

_Oh...so they are married. But then what's her relationship with Yoru_? the cherry-haired girl thought curiously then smiled bitterly.

This kind of situation was all too familiar. It felt strange as Miki didn't go off as the unfaithful type. Then again, that Yoru guy could have seduced her or something similar if they worked with each other in more than one occasion.

"Hey Ran! What's up over there?!" a green-haired boy called very loudly earning disaproving looks from tired passengers.

"Hey Daichi-kun! Come and greet Amu-chan!" Ran shouted back and she sweatdropped at the familiar suffix the girl used. She understood she was still young but Amu surely looked passed her twenties right?

"Yo! I'm Daichi Futa and the slowpoke here is Ran Kaze," he introduced with a snicker and Ran glared at him. "DAICHI!" she screeched as the boy covered his ears and the older woman copied Daichi's movements.

"Shut up!" Kiseki's booming voice ordered them and they both stuck their tongue out while Amu could only facepalm. What kind of trip was this? The staff didn't even seem to give a damn about what people did on board.

Amu was sure they could play soccer and no one would lift a finger to stop them.

"I'm definitely faster than you!"

"Oh yeah Ran? Wanna prove it?"

"Hell yeah! Let's settle this old style!"

"Soccer match!"

"What in the seven hells...?"

Now Amu was sure that wasn't part of her very organised schedule and she was completely helpless against the pulls of hyperactive children. Now, as she stands between two bags, she could only stare at the ball three times the size of her foot and pray for her face's safety. That was obviously not part of her schedule, at all. Amu was supposed to go pee then Amu would walk out. Amu would order another delicious hot chocolate and Amu would be reminded that their love for this treat was the only thing Ikuto and her had in common. Amu would then sit down, snore her ass off and wake up when they'll be at aproximatively one hour and thirty-six minutes from Montréal.

What? New York seemed way to cliché not to mention common.

"Amu! Look out!" Ran yelled and the young woman blinked before screaming and swinging her leg instinctively. The ball collided with it and was sent flying against the closed door of the cockpit. Yoru soon emerged from it and gazed dumbfounded at the ball. The three of them whistled as he looked their way and the man just smirked, throwing it back at them.

"Nice shoot miss," he complimented making Amu blush at the praise. "Do you think you could aim for Kiseki's head next?"

"HEY!" came the loud response from a certain passenger and the pilot openly laughed not caring about the world around him.

"How can you be sure I knew who he was?" she asked putting on a tough façade.

"Don't lie, pink is not something that goes unseen mademoiselle eavesdropper," he answered and she gaped, her walls crumbling around her as he shut the door.

They stood in silence as they all processed what just happened.

"So...does that mean we're not in trouble?" Daichi asked out of the blue and they burst into rounds of laughter.

Amu had to admit it, she felt relieved and for those short moments she thought she was back to being a kid and waiting for her teacher to scold her after a foolish act.

"RAN!"

"Uh-oh."

Amu turned around at the same time Ran did and her amber eyes fell on an angry brunette that looked around her age, maybe even older.

"What were you thinking?! Someone could have gotten injured!" she grounded. "Come on onee-chan, we only..." she tried explaining only to be cut off. "I don't want to hear your excuses missy now both of you go and sit down," the woman commanded firmly and they relucantly complied. Amu was now the only one standing there like a frozen pole waiting to be dismissed as well. There was silence and she now felt more stupid than scared.

"I...I'm very sorry. I'm an adult and yet I got carried away so easily," she said opting for apologizing. The other didn't seem the least bit offended by her sheepish grin and lame excuse, in the contrary she merely smiled back.

"Don't worry about it," she assured. "I myself find it hard to resist them sometimes, kids are so full of energy..."

"We're not kids!" Daichi suddenly proclaimed from his seat.

"Yeah Dia! You're saying that just because you're the oldest!" Ran agreed popping her head above her own seat.

Amu chuckled, it felt like the old times again, when her brother and her would bicker about trivial things like these. She felt a pang of guilt and quickly pushed it aside, she did the same thing for the image of Tadase that popped in her mind.

"They're such a handful," Dia laughed as well and Ran glared harder, not liking the silent treatement she was victim of.

"It's nice to see them still so full of energy at fourteen," said Amu with a smile, it was nice indeed seeing as at this age she was already focused on getting herself out of middle school.

"Fourteen! I'm fifteen!" the girl exclaimed outraged by such a statement.

"Well I almost got it right, it's still close," she nudge the other playfully, her happy mood still on.

"No it's not!" she yelled startling her then huffed before plopping down on her seat.

She was surely pouting, Amu guessed so, but the reason was plain absurd to her although she didn't mean to offend her.

"Listen Ran...I'm sorry it was rude on my part to act that way..." she tried apologizing but Ran turned to Daichi.

"What are you playing?" she asked peeking at his console. "A game," he answered and she scoffed while he chuckled at his joke.

Okay so she was pouting and ignoring her. Dia simply laughed and Amu shot her very first glare in a long time.

"You're not helping," she stated bitterly but the brunette just smiled. She sighed in defeat.

"Come on, she's your sister."

"As her sister I know that she's very stubborn."

"Still not helping."

Dia shrugged, suggesting they just wait and Amu decided it was the better option at the moment. When the older Kaze sat down her eyes suddenly widened.

"Oh! How rude I didn't ask for your name! I'm Dia Kaze by the way," she quickly said her eyes clearly showing her embarrassement at forgetting something so important.

"It's okay, I'm Amu," she replied waving her hand in a manner that assured she wasn't the least bit troubled by this little slip.

"No surname?" came the next question and she winced. She hoped Dia wouldn't notice that.

"No...just Amu."

"Ah...okay."

The brunette stared at her with narrowed eyes for a moment before shrugging and grabbing her bag. The young woman was actually relieved she didn't insist, she wanted to keep the mention of **his** name to the strict minimum.

"Hey Amu-chan, why don't you come and sit next to us? The seats behind us are empty," she then proposed and Amu found her lips curling up into a bright smile.

Why not? She would definetly feel less lonely.

Amu nodded at Dia and spun around, hurrying back to her seat. She packed the stuff she had gotten out and made her way back to the little group but not without bumping on someone along the way.

"Sorry," she quickly apologized while scratching the back of her hand in embarrassment. "I should have been more careful."

"No problem miss," Yoru replied and she jumped making him burst out laughing all over again.

"Don't scare me like that Miyokitsu-san!" she scolded. "Shouldn't you be piloting?"

"I'm taking a break," came his stunning reply and she blinked. "Break from piloting?"

"Yup!"

This guy made no sense whatsoever to her and as he left she was left more astonished and confused.

He was the playful type wasn't he?

She spotted him halt behind Miki who was busy arranging her tray to notice him hovering over her. The man then pinched her sides and she shrieked.

"BAKA!"

"Hey love, missed me?"

She started hitting him with a napkin and he ran away with her hot on his tail.

Amu frankly never felt so much life around her back in her empty house, no matter how many times Miss Hagat would drop by for a visit.

Finally arriving near her new designed seat, she entered the row and was surprised to see the window seat was already occupied. A blond girl dressed up in green was lightly snoring, her hair slightly messy. She must have been sleeping since the flight started.

Amu tried sitting down as quietly as possible and sighed in relief when the little creaks she made didn't wake the other up. Only when properly sat did the young woman allow herself to gaze at the person right next to her. Her eyes widened ever so slightly when she noticed the earphones deeply plugged in her ears. Curiosity soon got the better of her and she delicately detached one to slide it in her own ear.

She recognised the jazz music immeditaly, it was a violin.

Amu abruptly pulled it off startling awake the blond girl. She simply looked around dizzily while Amu tried her best at untying the wire from her belt. Too late though.

"Hey there! I didn't notice someone was next to me!" she exclaimed relatively happy and that caught the other off guard. "You want to listen to music too?"

"I...um...I'm very sorry I just got curious I didn't mean to..." she tried apologizing yet again but was cut off by a finger pressed to her lips.

"Tata, no need to apologize! Music is meant to be shared with the world...at least that's what Miki-onee-chan says," said the blond her smile not faltering and Amu was reduced speechless once again. After all the things that happened she shouldn't be so surprised anymore, the Kazes were so carefree.

"Say...aren't your parents here with you? I mean I know Dia is major and you seem as well but..." she didn't know how to ask this kind of question and she regretted it when she realized that wasn't really the best topic to start with if she wanted to change the conversation. They might be orphans for all she knew.

"Oh! They already beat us to the sky haha..." she tried to joke but the pink-haired woman felt the remorse already creeping out. "I'm very sorry..."

"It's okay, like you said Dia's here. Besides I celebrated my eighteenth birthday not too long ago."

"Oh my congratulations then."

"Thanks!"

Amu was relieved the other didn't take it as badly as she thought, last time she asked something like this was to Rima and the poor girl was more sensible. She then realized that it meant they were dead for quite a while now and felt another wave of sympathy towards her new friend.

"By the way, I'm sure my sisters didn't care introducing us so I'm Su," she said bringing Amu back to Earth and she was thankful for Su's intervention.

Thinking of Rima would have brought a certain someone in the picture...

"I'm Tsukiyomi Amu, nice to meet you," she introduced politely and it didn't take much time for her eyes to widen like saucers at her words.

She hated her habits now.

Silence fell around them as the blond also seemed to be processing what she just said and her eyes stared down at her ipod and back at her. The chatters of the other passengers now far in the background.

"OH MY GOD! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU'RE RELATED TO HIM!" that yell strangely came from Ran and Amu could only roll her eyes. So it's now that she finally deemed right to talk to her?

"Yes! We're big fans of his music! Especially jazz!" Dia followed and Amu was amazed on the fact that the whole family had the same interest.

"I don't think he's that awesome," Daichi mumbled from his seat and the young woman chuckled.

"Well I think he is Dai, he's so sexy," Miki said out of the blue and they all facepalmed at her dreamy look. The hostess really was this kind of person. Amu then found herself wondering what they were all doing here? Maybe they were on a trip? If that was the case then why was one of the sisters working?

She sighed long, she wouldn't ask for the sake of the friendship they were forming. Amu wanted to at least know someone in Montréal and if possible stay in touch with them.

"Miki...you're married. Your eyes can linger no more," she announced dramaticly and the others clapped their hands like a group of philosophers approving a new quote.

"Yeah whatever Amu, I have Yoru anyway," she retort and they blinked.

"Never thought you wanted me that much Miki," the pilot whispered from behind her and she flushed scarlet as she realized the second meaning of her words.

"Baka! I meant that you reminded me of him! If you were tanner you could pass as twins!"

"No thanks, besides aren't vampire dudes popular these days?"

"Yoru...you're an idiot."

Amu laughed and it felt good after such a long time. They managed to make her chuckle and now she was in a full out laughter. Those people really were unique.

"Hey are you his sister?" Su suddenly asked looking at her with twinkling eyes and she noticed all of them had silenced and taken a step backwards. She raised a quizzical eyebrow at them then noticed the look in the blond's eyes wasn't one of admiration.

It was more the one of a fangirl.

"Shit! A fangirl level 4! Ikuto run!" she shouted out of habit and looked around for her husband. Of course he wasn't here and she blinked several times before epicly falling over.

"Force of habit?" Yoru stated. "Totally, being...his cousin...is a pain sometimes," she replied making up a quick lie and hoping Su didn't go as far as to check for Ikuto's biography. Not a lot of people knew her identity though.

Courtesy of her ex.

"Fangirl level 4?" Daichi then repeated in a questioning tone.

"Yeah Ikuto clasifies his fangirls following a scale of one to five," she explained and he nodded in understanding.

"So you're his cousin, wow the world sure is little," Ran whistled and Amu smiled nervously. She hated lying to such kind people but it couldn't be helped.

"Do you think you could get me an autograph?!" asked Su eagerly and she sweatdropped.

"Well I don't know, I live in Canada and I just visited him this week. We don't see each other at all," she made up yet again and the blond looked disapointed.

* * *

Amu stared at the ceiling, her eyes boring into the clouds of her mind. The storm was partly tuned out and she knew they were nearing the southern islands of Indonesia. This area was relatively active and the feeling of anxiousness hadn't completely washed away.

She could just hope for the best.

The young woman turned her head to her left and smiled down at the blond girl curled up in a ball. She softly carressed her hair and Su changed her position to be more comfortable on her lap. Amu didn't mind being used as a pillow, even though her lap ached just a little from the girl's head's weight.

"In six hours...I'll be free, free of all this pain," she whispered gazing through the window at the droplets of rain. She said she wanted to be free and she knew that physically she will.

But Ikuto will always be locked in her heart, and there he was bound to stay forever. These are the things that time can never erase.

It was immortal.

A lightning pierced the darkness and she jumped, that one seemed awfully close. Way to close for comfort. Something was wrong, she just knew it. Even Yoru wasn't wandering around for once.

"Those are our seats," said a voice above her and the confidence leaking from it made Amu instantly look up from Su's blond locks.

"Pardon?" she replied not understanding the woman's words. What did she want her to do? Just stand up?

"Don't you get it? I said get off," she reformulated nonchalently and Amu first blinked in complete astonishment.

"What?" she replied yet again. She couldn't believe someone could be so rude to a stranger.

"Harry dispose of them, I'm not sitting near some ugly moron who's got too much of a fat ass to move," the twintailed blond ordered gesturing to the both of them with her manicured hands.

"Now wait a sec," Amu growled abruptly standing up. The motion made Su hit the armset quite harshly and she yelped in pain.

"Amu...what's wrong?" she asked eyeing the both of them with her large green eyes.

"Su, go to Dia. I have some stuff to settle down here," she instructed and her friend first gazed in total confusion then seeming to sense the tension, hurriedly complied.

"Growing a backbone now? Don't you know who I am?" the newcomer continued her tone going from monotone to outraged. How could someone actually question her orders? Amu on the other hand knew she was messing with the wrong person but that was again another trait of herself she learned to deal with. Why do you think the arguments between her and Ikuto were so loud? That is if she first found the courage to talk back to him. She had to now admit it was a whole lot easier when it was a stranger.

A potentially dangerous stanger, but one nonetheless.

"Listen, I know I'm partly at fault here considering I changed seats..." she started only to be cut off by the young woman. "If you're aware of that than what are you still doing in front of my face?" she inquired not even sparing her a glance. Her finger nails seemed more fascinating to her then the conversation and the pink-haired resistant all together. The latter was at the verge of exploding and inhaled deeply to keep her cool. She chose her words carefully in her mind before speaking:

"Okay miss now listen up and listen up well..."

"What's going on here?" she was cut off for the second time and she almost tripped. Miki just gazed at the both of them with a raised eyebrow and her blue eyes were questioning Amu directly.

"Ah, finally someone!" the blond exclaimed like the hostess was a messanger sent to her by God. "Some people here can't understand basic words like: "That's my seat." I've been standing here for hours!"

"Yup and some people don't understand that they wouldn't be standing there like complete buffoons if they just talked nicely by saying: "Excuse me, but these are our seats. Could you move please?" But that's just too complicated!" the cherry-haired woman said in the same exasperate tone.

Miki could feel her head spinning and she gripped it to calm the whirlwind of thoughts. She couldn't possibly side with Amu. They were both customers at this stage and she couldn't let her personal views disturb her work. But they were actually both at fault here and she just didn't know how to break it out to them without getting them worked up. The hostess knew by just looking at the blond that she was an important figure by simply noticing how she stood her ground.

A popstar in disguise maybe? Who was she to ask anyway? She was just here to prevent and solve issues like this.

"Um...okay I suggest we..."

"No Miki, I got this."

She was stunned to say the least and Amu was smiling knowingly. The pink-haired girl had noticed something quite crucial about her opponent's features and was inwardly slapping herself for not matching that certain person and her bitchy attitude.

"Now miss, why don't we sit down and discuss things like civilised people?" she proposed sitting down. The other blinked several times in total confusion and she just patted the spot next to her. Taking the invitation with incertainty, the blond complied and looked at her with suspicion in her purple orbs.

Amu smirked, one she learned from her dear husband.

"Girl, you're so busted."

She got the message relatively quickly and her eyes widened like saucers before she started gaping like a fish.

"Y-You wouldn't."

"You just confirmed my suspicions _Hoshina Utau_."

"Don't say it so loudly!"

"Try me."

Hoshina Utau shot her a nasty glare but Amu was just too proud of her table flip to care. She remembered the fuss people made over the new pop idol and her attitude in front of the cameras stayed carved in her mind. As much as she wanted to revise that woman's manners, she had another matter to discuss.

"Well about the sit problem," she started but was cut off yet again. "Don't waste your time, I allow you to stay but only for the sake of my image," the singer spat clearly displeased. "Sure but for heaven's sake stop cutting me off people!" Amu shouted to no one in particular then sighed long. This ride will prove to be more interesting than she first thought.

"Well anyway, since I know your name it's only natural I introduce myself," she stated and the other nodded trying to act like she didn't care about a commoner's name. It would have worked if Amu hadn't seen the curiosity practically sparkling in her eyes. "I'm Tsukiyomi Amu," she ended with a sigh and closed her eyes.

Silence greeted her revealation and she opened one eye to see the other literally frozen.

"OI DUDE!" she exclaimed in shock quickly taking her coat and pressing it against the ice to make it melt. Her words had their own effect though.

"I'M NOT A DAMN BOY!" Utau yelled making several heads turn. Amu jumped in fright then pressed her palm to her chest to calm her racing heart.

"Hey chill! You were fucking ice!" she retort making sure she lowered her voice.

"You're her! That guy's wife!" the blond continued on with her rant and Amu had to cover her mouth before anyone of others got interested in the argument.

"No! I'm his cousin!" she corrected but the other wasn't dumb to the point of believing her.

"You seriously believe I'm gonna buy that?" Utau questioned crossing her arms.

"Of course not but I hoped," she admitted in defeat. She was wondering how she was going to explain herself now.

"I understand that you would want to have peaceful holidays, I myself had a hard time getting around Jakarta especially the airport," she said sounding sympathetic and the other blinked in surprise. She knew they stopped at Jakarta but she really thought she was going on holiday?

"Ah...yes, you're right," she lied, she was safe for now. However Amu wasn't as naïve as to think it was gonna last, Utau was obviously very smart.

"Is he around?" she asked seeming too excited and realization hit.

"Are you a fan?" it hadn't come out as a question, more a statement.

"I love his music and I'll have to thank my lucky star for meeting you!" she proclaimed rather joyfully. "I was planning on asking for his cooporation on a project of mine. A violin is just what I need for my new song and of course I need the best of the best in the group!"

"What's the song called?"

"Black Diamond, cool huh?"

Amu smiled, things turned out rather well but she was saddened by the fact that it was her husband's name that yet again saved her from more trouble.

"Ahem, _Harry _doesn't like being ignored," the man that had stayed up on his feet interupted and they turned to him.

"Oh yeah, sorry Nagi. Forgot you were there," she apologized without the least bit of shame.

"Yeah...no problem," he said rolling his eyes and Amu could only watch amazed by how long that man's hair was.

"Tuskiyomi-san, this is Fujisaki Nagihiko. The best dancer in all Japan!" Utau introduced and the pink-haired girl bowed her head in acknowledgement to which he responded by bowing as well. She smiled at him and bit her lip to keep herself from hissing. _Tsukiyomi-san_ sounded so wrong in her head for numerous reasons.

"You're now praising me Hoshina-san? Way to go."

"Oh just shut up and go and get me something to drink."

Nagihiko sighed but spun on his heels and headed for a nearby hostess. He however smiled warmly at Amu before departing.

She turned back to her and they started conversing about Ikuto this and Ikuto that. Was she in love? That's what she thought before they got to the moment she dreaded.

"What's it like being his wife?" Utau asked and she froze. Memories flooded her mind in that instant and the tears escaped; they stayed locked up for far too long.

"H-Hey...Amu?" she called worriedly but the young woman covered her face.

"Ah...? It's...It's okay I guess..."

"Then why are you crying?"

"For nothing..."

Ligtning stroke and the lights abruptly shut down. Screams of fright were heard thoughtout the plane and Utau looked around for the source of all this commotion.

But Amu knew...she knew. Her eyes were glued outside, the window almost breaking under her blank gaze.

The engine was gone.

She then felt her stomach flopping and they slammed on their seats.

"What's going on?!" the blond demanded in a shriek. Her neighbor was weirdly quiet however.

"Hoshina-san...we're gonna crash."

The statement pierced her brain like a bullet but she didn't panic like the singer, not at all. She just looked through the window that had long broken and the wind cutting her face.

The wing had been ripped off and the plane was turning to fall on its side. Amu quickly grabbed Utau and jumped on the ground, their bodies slamming against the wall constantly pulled by gravity. Some bags fell onto them and she tried to slide under the seats to the best of her ability while dragging the other with her.

"What are you doing?!" she yelled.

"Trust me!" she shouted back and there was an ear-splitting crack followed by torrents of rain. The opposite wall had given away and the people on those seats that hadn't their seatbelts on flew out the hole.

It was horrifying. Monstruous.

"Amu!" Utau yelled her name for the first time and she tightened her hold onto the pink-haired girl. Amu simpy hugged her and tried to shield her to the best of her ability. The noise and booming thunder were muted and she stared ahead of her, the seats gone.

She thought...she thought she really saw Ikuto.

"I don't regret anything...these were the best hours of my life and I wouldn't have lived them any differently..." she whispered through her bloodied mouth. "I...love you."

_**CRASH**_

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

beep...beep...beep...be

_And if I bleed, I bleed. Knowing you don't care! And if I sleep just to dream of you, I'll wake without you there. Isn't something missing? Isn't something...?_

_Even though I'm the sacrifice, you won't try for me not now. Though I'd die to know you love me. I'm all alone._

_Isn't something missing?_

_Isn't someone missing me..._

Beep...

* * *

Me: Please review! It always warms up!


	3. III - Suffocating Nightmare

**Hello everyone, I am aware how long it has been and I can only give you all my deepest apologies. I am not going to try and make excuses, I am the one that posted this story and I was the one so determined to write it and finish it as a good story that would stay as a good memory. But I failed to do that and simply disapeared for three months almost four depending on when I'm writing this and posting it.**

**I can say without exaggeration that I know how it feels like to endlessly wait and I myself dislike the idea of leaving a story to just take dust but when I stumbled across my files to write the little amount I was allowed to I sadly came to realize that I could not be there for my stories as much as I was during the summer holidays.**

**I will not make promises but simply try to update somewhat regurlarly and get back on track to the best of my ability.**

**Thank you for your understanding and for following this story, I cannot thank you enough for how much that means to me.**

**- Kirya**

* * *

**The Last Of Us**

_II – SUFFOCATING NIGHTMARE_

_The rain was pouring so hard he felt like he was under his shower when the power was out. The cold and icy water sliding down his skin like a waterfall only further matched the feeling inside his heart._

_Emptiness, there was nothing there._

_His mind couldn't understand either, what did he do wrong? He gave her all the love and riches of the world. He was always taking care of her and watching over her._

_All he ever asked in return, was her love. Ikuto was that kind of man. He may seem strong, independent and proud, he was simply nothing without the warm love of someone else._

_He needed love, he craved for the attention and pampering of a lover._

_The midnight-haired man lifted his hand to grip the fence and pushed it open. The move almost sending his weak body sprawling on the ground._

_He was pathetic, no wonder she left him._

_He walked, not without difficulty, towards the wooden oak door that seemed so homely and welcoming. He just hoped the person behind was that similar._

_Of course she was, that's what Rima always said._

"_If you need anything Tsukiyomi-san, just come to my house. I'll always welcome my best friend's boyfriend," Amu Hotori assured with a bright and radiant smile._

_He tried straightening himself up but failed miserably, his newfound height only allowing him to press the buzzer more easily. The ringing sound echoed for a while and his gritted his teeth in dread. What if she wasn't home?_

_The shuffling of keys then reached his ears and the doorknob twisted. The door was immediately opened and a young woman emerged. Her cherry hair was flowing along with the wind and her cheeks were as rosy as he remembered them to be._

"_I-Ikuto? What are you doing here?" Amu asked clearly confused but he just fell forward, the eighteen years old girl barely catching him. They both fell to the floor and she tried sitting up with him still snuggled against her chest._

"_What are you..." her question was cut short when the man started shaking furiously._

"_She left me...Rima she..." he muttered, his sobs as quiet as a breeze. Amu only widened her eyes and smiled bitterly._

_She had been expecting this, after all her best friend told her only one week ago that her parents were moving. They never had approved of them, mainly because Ikuto didn't have a stable job and he was just not at their taste. Like a dish you won't even try to finish after just the first bite. Rima going to the prestigious Tokyo university directly on the other side of the huge district was only the first step in seperating them._

_The pink-haired woman could only hug him tightly and softly kiss his forehead._

* * *

"_Ikuto? Is everything all right in there?" Amu called from the corridor but received no response. She could hear the loud sound of pouring water and concluded the shower was still on. That wasn't what preocupied her the most though._

_Ikuto had been in there for over an hour now. _

"_Ikuto! Can I come in?" she timidly asked but was met by silence once again._

_Now she was getting irritated, besides she had to bathe too!_

"_I'm coming in!" she announced and barged inside the room. What met her eyes was hot steam everywhere and she waved her hands to clear a path for herself. When she finally arrived in front of the closed door of the shower, her hands gripped it and she was about to flung it open when realization struck her._

_Did she really want to open it knowing there was a slight chance that Ikuto was in there?_

_Her cheeks flushed a dark shade of red and she lightly slapped herself to bring her mind back on track. The young woman couldn't allow herself to ponder on such thoughts; he came knocking at her house soaking wet and could have fainted from a fever for all she knew! _

_With determination burning in her eyes, she nodded to herself and creaked the door open. She stopped midway however and reminded herself to close her eyes just for safety. When that was taken care of, Amu fully opened the entrance to the shower and felt water splash on her face. She spit out all of it rather ungracefully and opened one eye._

_No sign of the midnight-haired man._

_She sighed in relief and by looking down, her sigh was soon replaced by a schriek._

_Ikuto was curled into a ball in a corner, the water cascading down his tanned skin. The girl stared at him for a fraction of seconds more before slumping down in front of him not caring if she was getting wet._

"_Ikuto! Ikuto can you hear me?!" She desperatly called for him but to no avail, he wouldn't budge._

"_Ikuto," she whispered softly and this time he did look up. "Rima?"_

_Amu smiled._

"_No...it's just good old Amu."_

_He was looking at her with a expression she couldn't quite decipher but frankly she felt it wasn't important. She quickly turned the shower off and helped him stand up only to notice something she didn't particularly want to see. Not until she was married that is._

"_Turn around!" she yelled and she of course didn't wait for him to do it as she spun him around with force and bounced out of the small shower to grab a very long towel. The young woman took another smaller one out of the cabinet and wrapped it around his waist. The longer one was then flung over his shoulders like a cape and she started drying him slowly and steadily._

_He may not seem like it, but she knew that one wrong move would break the little that was left of this shell of a man._

"_Ikuto, are you warm?" she asked her voice soft and soothing. He leaned forward and let his head rest on her shoulder. She made no move to shove him off and simply patted his back._

"_She's gone..."_

"_I know."_

"_She's gone...gone..."_

"_I know Ikuto."_

"_NO YOU DON'T!"_

_Amu yelped and Ikuto straightened up while glaring daggers at her._

"_She was my everything! You can't understand how much she meant to me!" he yelled shaking in anger and she was left speechless from shock._

"_Ikuto I..." she spoke but was instantly cut off._

"_LEAVE! Spare me your pity I don't need it!" he spat pushing her away. "Ikuto please listen..."_

"_No you listen!" he shouted startling her. "She...she just left, gone, vanished from my world without as much as saying good-bye. Nothing...you cannot possibly understand how I feel knowing I won't be seeing her ever again!"_

"_Ikuto, Rima would have wanted you to be happy and find someone else that would treat you right and..."_

"_How dare you say something like that?! I went to you because I thought you would help me but you don't give a shit do you?! Of course you don't get it you never fell in love, no wonder you're still single!"_

_His words stung her more than she thought and even if she was aware he was just blowing all his frustration away she couldn't help but feel her blood boiling at his insults._

"_So don't come with your fake sympa..."_

"_SHUT UP!"_

_She slapped him hard across the face and the guy stayed rooted to the ground completely stunned as she breathed in and out to calm herself._

"_She wasn't just your girlfriend! She was my best friend too!" she shouted on the verge of tears. _

_They stayed silent, her quiet sobs the only sound still present in the bathroom._

"_We were supposed to go to college together...but that won't happen anymore," she choked her hands curled into fists and shaking from the storm of emotions now taking place in her heart._

"_So don't say I don't care because I do!" she wailed falling to her knees, her hands still holding onto his towel making him fall with her as well._

_Amu then hugged him tightly and he kept his face buried in the crook of her neck._

"_You smell like cherries," Ikuto said out of the blue and she made a sound that she hoped was close enough to a laugh._

"_You reak of soap Ikuto-kun."_

* * *

"_Here Ikuto, you take this wall and I take that one," Amu instructed handing him a pot of white paint and he looked at it with a raised eyebrow._

"_Amu seriously, why white?" he asked and she just shrugged._

"_Why not?"_

"_White is...so plain."_

"_That's the point."_

_Ikuto could only stare at her weirdly but she grinned at him. It was always like that, no matter how many remarks he might make she would just smile brightly and her reasons would seem like the most logical things he ever heard._

"_I still think you should choose another color," he insisted nonetheless and this time she sighed in exasperation and crossed her arms over her overalls now tainted by many colorfull blotches of paint._

"_Why are you so keen on changing colors Ikuto?" she inquired quite curious as to why he would make such a fuss about it._

"_Because you're way too radiant for white," the man answered and Amu swore she blushed a sweet shade of pink. "Well duh, I want to stand out of course," she quickly retort and he smiled that rare smile that made the young woman's heart flutter._

"_I still think that your beauty would stand out more with colors that complement it," Ikuto reasoned pointing to the different pots scattered around the little garden. "Yellow, red or even blue," he then suggested._

"_But those colors don't suit you Ikuto."_

_He blinked and turned to her with wide eyes. She was simply smiling and handed him a brush, her soft skin making him slightly shiver._

"_But I..." he whispered only to be cut off by a laugh._

"_What were you thinking just now?" she asked between giggles. "It was like you were expecting something entirely different!"_

_He did, after all he was but a mere intruder. She just took him in like the pitiful stray cat he was._

_Amu then walked towards him and poked his chest with her slender finger._

"_You are a member of this household just like me so never think otherwise," she scolded and he smirked._

"_You want me to stay that much?" he inquired awfully close to her ear and she matched his gaze in intensity._

"_Of course, who would carry the grocery bags?" she answered innocently and he gaped at her for a moment before fully registering her words in his mind. _

"_Hey!" Ikuto exclaimed outraged and she laughed wholeheartedly. He then bent down and dug his brush in the paint only to splash it at her afterwards._

_They stayed immobile for a few seconds before she screamed at the sight of her clothes._

"_You're dead!" she roared literally dumping on him the pot filled with white paint. Amu stepped back to admire her work, her face displaying smug satisfaction, until he wiped his face and smirked darkly at her._

"_Y-You see?" she stuttered nervously. "White does suit you..."_

_There was a scream but the ear-splitting sound was soon replaced by hysteric laughter. _

_They were both on the ground covered in paint: Ikuto tickling her and her trying to hit him with her paintbrush._

* * *

"Kukai, I need to talk to you."

"Tadase-kun? Something wrong?"

"You saw Amu today right?"

"Well no...she ate ramen with me yesterday though. Why?"

"Come to the café in front of Seiyo Academy in fifteen minutes."

"Um...sure."

"Thank you Kukai, see you there."

The brown-haired man stared down at his phone in slight confusion. Why would Amu's brother who was the principal of one of the most prestigious schools of Seiyo phone him all of a sudden? It's true they still kept in touch but that was through the pink-haired woman and nothing more. He sighed, so much changed in such a little amount of time and he found himself mourning their friendship as kids.

But they were both busy, and he admired Amu for keeping all of them together for so long. Even when Ikuto showed up they still stuck together like glue.

She was happy, but he knew that what they held in their hands was the shell of a girl that forgot how to stop smiling a long time ago.

She had nothing to smile for, she just did for the simple reason that she forgot how to stop and that was frankly sad. Kukai washed away the anger bubbling up against her husband and shook his head to make the treatment more affective. When he was completely cooled down, he opened the locker-room's door and locked it. He did a little round through the track and soccer field to make sure all the students were gone and safely home before officially calling it a day.

How wrong he was.

When the brown-haired man entered the small café he was met with a tense atmosphere and he soon found the source of it.

Tadase was literally scaring away all the customers with his deadly aura and taking some steps closer he realized the blond's face wasn't displaying fury but pure anxiousness.

"Hey dude, come down or you'll set the place on fire," Kukai adviced his tone comforting and his friend exhaled at the sound of his voice.

"Don't tell me you were holding your breath?" he asked with a chuckle.

"I was stressing okay?" the other answered straightening himself on his chair and with a quick motion of his hand, intructed Kukai to come and sit down opposite him. The teacher complied and they stayed in an eerie silence making him fear the outcome of this conversation.

"It concerns Amu," Tadase started. "Please tell me she signed divorce papers?" the other hurriedly asked and he sighed.

"I'm afraid it's not the reason why I called you here," he relucantly answered. "Even though I share the same opinion as you on this topic."

"So...what's wrong with her?" Kukai urged truly worried. "I only see her on Thursdays now."

"So she cut her connections with you too," Tadase stated with a frown.

"Don't tell me she's planning something reckless again?" he replied with an exasperate sigh.

"Yes and I think it'll be worse than last time when she almost sabotaged his concert just so he would stay at home," the blond agreed.

"I presume you haven't seen her this afternoon?"

"Exactly where I was going and you're the only one I trusted to start a search party with."

"Why not her husband...I mean he's involved right?"

Tadase just gave him a piercing glare and Kukai understood it was better if Ikuto didn't show up.

Otherwise and Amu's brother knew it very well, they both wouldn't be able to hold themselves if something really bad happened to her.

"So...where to we start?" he asked and Seiyo Academy's principal got out a map with Amu's neighborhood and its surroundings.

"Wow you really planned this o..." he was going to point out only to be cut off by a gasp near the window seats.

"Oh my god look, the poor people," she pitied looking at the screen of the TV hanging on the wall facing them.

"Yes, I can't believe crashes like that still happen," her companion said in a whisper.

The two friends blinked in confusion and were weirdly drown towards the broadcast. Their feet carried them at a good angle to be able to perfectly view the report and some other customers gathered around as well.

"Here is the list of the victims that were confirmed deceased. Our thoughts go to their families," the news reporter said in a solemn voice.

The names then scrolled slowly down and they gazed at them in simple curiosity. Kukai then froze when they arrived at the letter "T".

**Tsukiyomi Amu **was written in neat black across the screen and he slowly turned his head towards Tadase to get some sort of reassurement. For someone to tell him he was just hallucinating and she was safely at home crying her eyes out as she usually did.

But the blond was shaking furiously, his face covered with streaming tears and a look of disbelief.

"Ta-Tadase..." the man choked trying to hold back his own tears but seeing the other already in an emotional breakdown made his resolve falter and a single tear rolled down his cheek.

"IKUTO!" Tadase yelled in full out rage scaring the customers around and ran out the café as fast as this particular name escaped his lips.

"Tadase!" Kukai called after him, his feet already dragging him towards the place he was sure the blond was heading.

* * *

Ikuto stopped his car and just leaned back agaist his leather seat. He sighed long and glanced at his violin case neatly placed on the passenger seat. His day had been nerve-wracking not to mention exhausting and he couldn't wait to get a taste of Amu's delicious food. What better way to calm his aching body then her meals and always radiant smile? He came back way earlier just for that.

The man was aware he didn't have a lot of time to eat since he promised Rima he would go to her theatre perfomance due for tonight. She was really talented not to mention a joy to look at during the play.

It had been long and painful but he had finally found the blond after many years of search.

"I'm not going to lose her now," he muttered stepping out of his car only to realize it had started raining. Ikuto ran towards the door and hurriedly opened it; he decided he would take his intrument later out of fear of wetting it.

"Love, I'm home!" he called but he was only met by his voice's echo as a response.

"Amu?" he tried again but still receiving no reply, he walked towards the stairs and made his way up to their bedroom. Maybe she was sleeping already? It's true he took the habit of not coming back home at all but he did leave a message earlier today to warn her of his arrival.

"She probably didn't see it, she can get easily distracted," he resoned his hand twisting the knob and pushing the door open.

Empty, completely devoid of life.

He felt his stomach turn but it wasn't out of hunger. He hadn't smelled her cooking and that only meant she wasn't home but where could she be at this hour?

With worry now making his way onto his features, he climbed down the stairs and almost barged into the kitchen. He was met with thin air.

Amu wasn't home, it was official now.

Ikuto would never admit he was slightly panicking and even alone he would never do so and stay calm. So with that in mind, he moved to pick up the phone when it suddenly rang. The man jumped out of fright and sighed with a small laugh.

Assuming it was Amu calling him to reassure him she was with her friends, he picked it up his worries already thrown out the window.

"A..." he started only to be cut off. "Is this the Tsukiyomi residence?" a woman's voice that was deffinitly not his wife's melodic one demanded.

"Um...yes, Tsukiyomi Ikuto speaking," he answered regainig his composure.

"I am from the customer service of Tokyo Airlines," she continued. "Yes and?" he urged having no time to waste. He still had to search for Amu not to mention Rima was waiting for him.

"We are very sorry to inform you that your wife Tsukiyomi Amu was one of the victims reported deceased on today's plane crash, our deepest apologies."

The room was engulfed in a complete silence.

"Hello?" the woman called. "Tsukiyomi-san?"

"What are you saying?" he laughed. "Is this some sort of phone prank?"

"Our deepest apologies," she repeated and reality suddenly came crashing down on him. "You are invited to come and retrieve any of her belongings that were found starting tonight at Narita International Airport."

The remaining of her words were ignored as the receiver hit the ground in a loud ear-splitting sound.

"It...no...that's just," he whispered his hands trembling. "She...she's okay...she's with her friends probably shopping..."

He then remembered she had only Kukai and Rima as outside acquitances.

The rain knocked hard on the door and he spun around his eyes wide.

"Amu?" he called hesitantly and hurried to open the door. "You scared me, don't you have your keys?" he asked with a shaky laugh but the pouring rain was the only thing he received on the head.

Hard freezing water that made the painful realization sink further.

"Amu...?" he whispered weakly and took small steps forward until he was standing in the middle of the driveway. "AMU!"

He ran further into the pouring rain, passing the gate and bolting out of his property with so much as a plain black t-shirt on and his already worn out black pants. His shoes made splashes against the pavement as he cried his wife's name again and again. The neighbors that were still safely in their homes opened their curtains or windows to see who was the madman screaming incoherently in the rain.

"Hey! Watch it!" he heard and the man came to a sudden halt as the car passed him, the driver yelling several curses along the way but he hadn't lost any time in crossing the street after that little slip.

"AMU!" he called at the top of his lungs, his denial now the only thing fueling his body.

"Come on kids...it's time to go."

Ikuto heard a woman's voice this time and he turned to his right to see a couple helping their children climb into a car.

"Mama! Where's big sister?!" a small girl cried refusing to let go of the older woman's sleeve.

"She's in a better place," her father answered grimly and they managed to push her inside.

"Oh why?! Why?!" the mother demanded to the sky when the kids were out of earshot. "Why did she have to leave for work so early?! She shouldn't have taken that plane!" she continued her tears mixing with the rain.

There was a loud thump and they both blinked as they slowly turned to face the street.

"Oh my god! Kosuke! Go and help that man!" she exclaimed pointing to the guy that just fainted in front of them.

"Hey sir!"

Ikuto was lying fully unconscious when they arrived next to him.

* * *

The sudden light hitting his face made him flutter his eyes open and Ikuto instantly shot into a sitting position. Kosuke hissed at the full blow he received on his chin but his wife shushed him.

"Are you okay sir?" she asked worriedly. "When you just fainted like that we thought you..."

He cut her off: "Where is she?"

"Pardon?"

"Amu...where is she?"

The couple shared a glance and were now wondering if he wasn't just slightly delusional. The kids were crowded around him in the living room and Ikuto stared at each one of them with the same intensity in his eyes.

"Hey mom I'm ready...oh my god!" a young girl that seemed no older then fifteen exclaimed and she ran towards the couch where the dazed man was lying.

"It's Tsukiyomi Ikuto!" she continued in a schriek and her father rubbed his assaulted ears.

"Who?" he asked resulting into his daughter gazing at him in complete shock.

"Where were you tou-san?! It's the famous violonist!"

"Ah yeah your crush."

"Don't say that in front of him!"

The said violinist was now standing up on his two feet and went unoticed as he moved towards the door. When the mother of the big family turned around to check on him she yelped when she spotted him making his way out in the pouring rain with shaky legs.

"Tsukiyomi-san! Wait!" she called quickly grabbing him as he fell backwards. Her husband was immediately at their side and they sat him on a nearby chair.

"You're quite the danger lad, you should rest," he commented with a sigh. Their situation was complicated enough.

"I need to get to the airport..." he muttered and their eyes widened. "You were going there right...take me with you!" Ikuto suddenly begged and the couple exchanged looks once again.

"Okay...climb in the car with the kids," Kosuke accepted earning himself a gasp of protest from his wife but the intruder was already dashing towards the vehicle.

"Kosuke! He can't go out in the state he's in!" she scolded hitting him lightly on the shoulder.

"It's better that he sees reality for himself," he replied. "I think that man just lost someone probably as precious as our daughter was to us."

* * *

In the car, the children were gazing up at their new addition to the family in awe as Ikuto just stared out the window his natural charisma and composure back on.

"Are you coming with us nii-san?" a little boy asked tugging on his sleeve and the other almost glared but restrained himself from doing so.

"Yes...we're going together to the airport," he answered suppressing his anger and the child nodded satisfied. His bad mood could have dicreased if it weren't for his fangirl's constant chatter.

"And I went to your previous concert!"

"Fabulous."

Kosuke laughed at the growl and his wife sighed knowing full well the poor man was on the edge of exploding.

"Sakura, please be quiet," she ordered. "He just woke up and he needs all the rest he can get before we reach the airport."

Sakura looked at her idol then back at her mother before sighing and relucantly complying to her request. The pout she was displaying reminded Ikuto of Amu and his fists turned white from the pressure he was putting them through.

"So...is the person you're meeting one of the survivors?" Kosuke started but he knew full well that was not the case and the violinist was aware he was just trying to approach the topic delicately. "We didn't have such luck with our daughter."

"No, she was one of the victims as well," he answered deeming it fair after the other's revealation.

"My sincere apologies."

"At least your apologies don't sound emotionless."

Ikuto chuckled bitterly at his joke and turned his attention back to the passing scenery.

"Was she your sister? Amu was it?" the woman asked and her husband would have facepalmed if he weren't the one holding the steering wheel.

"No...she was my wife."

Silence followed and no one dared to speak after such a confession.

* * *

The airport was crowded with passengers and only a little group detached itself from the lot. The people in it weren't passengers awaiting their flight but broken families and friends that just lost a person dear to them.

The sight pained Ikuto and he felt the strings around his heart tighten considerably. He was holding the hand of one of the kids and he envied the younger boy's naivety. He wanted to be that innocent just for once in his life but his chance had already long slipped out of his reach.

Even if he had wanted to change he would never have been able to, and Amu knew it. She deserved more, so much more.

They waited in the line together and he decided to let the family get their package first since he doubted there was any for him. His wife left leaving no trace behind, he didn't see why she would leave anything for her pathetic husband when going to greet death.

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto!" a voice called and the man immediately detected the hatred in it. They all turned around towards the source of the shout to fall on a blond man. It wasn't any blond however.

It was Tadase, Amu's brother, and he was shaking in pure fury.

"You asshole!" he roared lunging forward and his companions didn't have time to react as he was grabbed by the collar and lifted up. It's in those moments you realize how strong the most unpredictable of people can be. He was violently shaken and Kosuke was going to jump to his rescue when Tadase yelled the words that froze all the people present in the room.

"You killed her! You killed my sister you bastard!"

Silence fell like cold water and only the pants of the blond could be heard throughout the hall.

"Tadase! You're strangling him! Let go!" Kukai yelled seperating the two and pulling his friend backwards.

"Let me go Kukai!" he demanded trashing around but the brown-haired man held him firmly in place. Tadase was crying and bystanders could simply watch the scene in anticipation as to what will follow.

"You bastard...she was kind...she took care of you...she stayed with you and you left her for dead!" he cried his tears now blurring his vision and Kukai was slowly letting go. "I trusted you damn it! And you go cheating on her with her best friend!"

He then hastily walked towards the restrooms and kicked the door open letting it slam shut behind him. They stared at the door and Ikuto glanced at the sports teacher.

"Kukai..." he started only to be cut off. "No Ikuto...just don't. I never said I didn't want to punch you either."

With that, he too left to surely calm Tadase and Ikuto spun around and walked towards the receptionist. The family that so kindly drived him here didn't follow and it was only understandable.

After all, the blond had just shouted to the world what was going to become the greatest scandal of his entire life.

"Amu Tsukiyomi's belongings," he simply stated and the woman blinked out of her daze. She stuttered an apology and scurried away to a storage room. Some moments later, much to the man's surprise, she brought back a single red bag and handed it to him.

"That's all we found sir," she said with a bow but he was already walking away and out of the building. He didn't go far and sat on the benches rounding a flower structure. He could still see clearly the reception from where he sat and the different gazes currently glued on him would have fueled his frustration more.

The problem was, he just couldn't feel anything. He was empty, like his mind suddenly forgot the meaning of emotions.

"Amu Hotori's belongings," he heard but he payed no mind to the conversation already knowing who it was.

"Um...you mean Amu Tsukiyomi?" the lady asked nervously, she obviously still had the picture of the murderous blond in her mind.

"Amu Hotori," Tadase hissed only to get lightly pushed out of the way by Kukai.

"We would like Amu Tsukiyomi's things please," he reformulated. "Excuse my friend's behavior, he is as shaken by the tragedy as anyone of us here."

"I understand but...I already gave them away," she answered after a moment of hesitation and it didn't take long for the light to flick on.

"Where did he go?" the brown-haired man immediately asked and she pointed with more confidence towards Ikuto's resting place.

"Thank you."

With that said, they turned around and quietly made their way towards their target their eyes cold and neutral. When they were at arm-length Ikuto couldn't help but instinctly tighten his hold on the bag.

"Listen Ikuto, it'll be better for all of us if you just give it to Tadase," Kukai adviced with a sigh.

"No," he sharply disagreed and Amu's brother inhaled a calming breath.

"Tsukiyomi, please just...don't make things more difficult," he tried saying as civilly as possible but the bitterness on his tongue was still present.

"No," the man in front of them repeated and Tadase balled his hands into fists.

"I have all the rights to get my deceased sister's belongings," he insisted stressing his final words.

"I'm her husband, I have as much rights as you."

"You were never her husband!"

"She was the one that walked down the aisle at our wedding if my mind is not tricking me."

Why was he provoking this man? He didn't know.

"Where's...Amu?"

They all blinked out of their previous challenging moods and turned to face the newcomer.

"Where's Amu?" Rima asked her eyes huge with disbelief and her cheeks tainted with dried tears.

They didn't dare say a word, and again there was no answer to this choice.

"WHERE IS SHE?!"

* * *

_Beep, beep, beep, beep._

_And the alarm continued, no one ever turning it off. At least he never did, he was barely able to get himself out of bed._

_It's been three weeks since then, and that memory kept repeating itself in a never-ending cycle. However, this one wasn't the worse. He knew he might not be able to even lift the covers tomorrow morning._

_But Ikuto could only dread the moments when sleep would overtake him. He would pass days without eating or sleeping, it was the only way to get away from her._

_The midnight-haired man turned his head slowly and gazed at the red digit numbers flashing in complete synchronisation with the ear-splitting sound. Five days since he ate or went to work. Five sleepless nights when he would simply lie on his bed and neglect the outside world. _

_His stomach grumbled and he sat up, his eyes now lingering on the door. He moved his hands groggily to his sides and pushed his starving body up. He stumbled forward and he quickly pressed his back against the wall._

_With all the noise he made, she surely was aware of his presence._

_He wobbled towards the wardrobe and opened it, coughing at the dust that poured out of it. He picked up an outfit that seemed decent enough and put it on, not bothering to go and wash up in the bathroom._

_He would choose death over going to the bathroom between five and seven in the morning. _

_During this all ordeal his eyes stayed glued on the door but even if he knew she wouldn't come he was also aware she was in the corridor sweeping the floor. All his days were revolving around this now, organisation._

_She was always organised and he had to change his whole schedule just for that. At Easter, his weird habits and newfound paranoia were the source of many rumors but he could care less at the moment._

_He didn't care at all, he didn't even work there anymore. Ikuto abandoned his position after the third day of the first week._

_That was when she arrived._

_To go to Easter who wasn't next block, he had to get out of bed at four._

_He would never sleep in his own bedroom during the five days, especially not walk in his own house around four in the morning._

_That was when she was there, in front of the window precisely when the grandfather clock would strike the cursed hour._

_He would never enter the living room around eight and midnight either._

_He would not eat during those five days because it meant she was in the kitchen cleaning and making lunches._

_He would never, never even if he was pursued, enter his own house on Saturday._

_All his life from now onwards, revolved around organisation._

_Ikuto opened the door after two hours of simply sitting on his bed and stepped out in the corridor. He went to check the bathroom, his mind shouting at him to not go there considering it wasn't passed eight._

_But he had to know if she was there, if his assumptions were confirmed Ikuto would be able to dash towards the kitchen and snatch the nearest object, anything edible._

_And then make a run for it towards the front door where he would stay until one in the morning. _

_His trembling hands made their way towards the doorknob and the man twisted it before pushing it open as quietly as possible_

_He prayed to God she was in the shower._

_But his eyes met thin air, there was no one there._

_Ikuto's mind went blank as he checked his watch and his eyes widened in mortification._

_They had switched to the winter hour yesterday, so if the needles of his watch were clearly showing eight._

_It was seven right now, and he was standing in the freaking bathroom._

_He gulped but soon erupted into pants as he kept his back to the door, not wanting to turn around._

"_Good morning Ikuto."_

* * *

"_Ikuto? Ikuto are you listening to me?"_

_The midnight-haired man blinked out of his stupor and stared down at Rima who held a look of worry. He looked around and found himself in his neighborhood right in front of his house. He then suddenly lifted his arm to his face and put his watch into place._

_Four o'clock was what the needles neatly showed._

"_It...it was a dream?" he muttered and he immediately looked up towards his window. His eyes widened when he saw a woman standing right behind the glass. It was Amu, and she was cold, hard staring at them. _

_At him with another woman, her best friend._

_At her with a man, her husband._

_They stayed there frozen into place like a deer caught in the headlights and his wife just looked up towards the sky, her amber orbs empty of their usual happiness, and left._

_Ikuto didn't know what urged him to barge into his house and go making up excuses like in those cheesy soap operas. He just did and when he opened the door to their bedroom she was there in her night gown picking up clothes to wear._

"_Amu?" he called and she looked up at him with a radiant smile and happy, go lucky eyes._

"_Welcome home Ikuto, you're back very early," she said tilting her head to the side. "What do you want for breakfast?"_

_That's when he realized all the looks of love she gave him all this time were completely fake._

_The scene then abruptly changed and he found himself much to his dismay in front of the front door. Amu was this time dressed very warmly and had a suitcase trailing behind her. _

_Flung over her shoulder, was the red bag._

"_Love where are you going?" he asked taking a step forward and she just smiled radiantly at him, the action awfully contrasting with the pouring rain._

"_I'm leaving, it's over," she chirped._

_Their surroundings turned black._

"_Wh...what are you saying?" he asked cracking a smile like it was some sort of joke. It surely was, right?_

"_I'm leaving, I'm sending you the divorce papers later," she continued with her big smile and love filled eyes._

"_N-No you're not breaking up with me right?" he stated his mind going overdrive as he grabbed her delicate hands._

"_You're right I'm not breaking up with you," she sang and he smiled touching her cheek tenderly, his desperation now washed away by relief._

"_I'm divorcing you."_

_His heart hit the ground like a bullet and cracked halfway._

"_You...you don't mean it, you're obviously tired," he laughed lightly but his hands said otherwise as their grip on her tightened considerably. Amu kept her smile on and her face practically shined, like the sun was pouring all its rays on her. However the moment he thought that, the golden rays showered her with warmth and she stood there beautiful under her spotlight._

"_Oh Ikuto of course I'm leaving!" she confirmed in a sweet voice. "You're the one that looks tired though," she pointed out afterwards, her index pressed against her lips while she looked at her husband innocently._

_Ikuto looked at himself and realized he was surrounded by darkness and his skin was pale. He was so skinny he could see his bones instead of his tanned skin and muscles he worked so hard to gain._

_For the sake of impressing her._

"_You look so old!" she laughed melodically. "But it's okay, you're a big boy that can take care of himself!" _

_She twirled around her flawless skin shinning in all her beauty and youth, Amu now looking like a goddess lighting up his darkness. He only realized how true that was when she started walking away._

"_Amu wait! Don't leave me!" he shouted the words blowing away his pride but his brain was itself too blown up to register anything. He ran towards her and grabbed her arm, her big coat now replaced by a flowing white dress adorned with roses. She looked even more beautiful._

"_What do you want?! I'll give you anything in the world!" he whimpered. _

_She continued walking though, like his grip was non-existant._

"_You're fed up of doing the house chores right? You won't have to work anymore! I'll do everything!"_

_Amu was like a stone statue and keeping her close was growing difficult and tiring with the condition of his body._

"_I'll change! I'll treat you like a queen! I'll take you anywhere you want!"_

_She was now the one pulling him as his bony knees buckled and he fell to the ground. His hands never let go of her arm though._

"_I love you! Even that word is not enough to express the place you hold in my heart! No, you hold my heart! I'm nothing without you there!"_

_She slipped out of his fingers just like that and his body was now way too weak to even stand up. He couldn't even talk anymore so he just choked and gasped to desperatly get some air into his lungs. The darkness was suffocating him and Amu was now far out of reach but still, the man outstretched his arm with the last of his strength._

_Ikuto widened his eyes when she turned around and he smiled genuilly happy, but his heart broke completely when she whispered those words with that big smile of hers._

"_Ikuto you're funny...I'm already dead, how can I be your life?"_

* * *

The old woman lifted her hand heistantly and finally brought it down to knock on the wooden oak door. Celestine Hagat waited patiently for someone to open and the shuffling of keys was soon heard with the twisting of the doorknob.

Ikuto stared down at her with empty eyes and she gulped but managed to smile despite the fear creeping inside of her.

Why was she scared of her "little sonny" all of a sudden?

"Ikuto, how are you doing today?" she asked judging it safe to start simply.

"As equally pissed as the sky at the moment," he answered coldly with a frigid gaze.

"Ah okay I...I heard about what happened with Amu," she admitted with a sigh, better get on with what she wanted in the first place.

"And?" he asked emotionlessly and the old woman shuddered. "And...how are you feeling?"

"Just peachy, having nightmares non-stop is a blast."

"Oh I...can I do anything for you my boy?"

They stared at each other and he scoffed.

"You know what would really make me happy?" he inquired looking down at her with disdain.

"Um...no what is it?" she answered completely clueless.

"Get out of my sight," he spat harshly then closed the door right in her face.

"Oh Ikuto..." she murmured sadly and turned around as a car came to a screeching halt in the driveway.

A brown-haired man and small blond woman came out of the vehicle and the old woman just stood there until they took notice of her.

"Excuse me, is Ikuto Tsukiyomi home?" the girl asked and she nodded. "Are you friends of his?"

"You could say that," the man answered sheepishly and she looked at them almost pleadingly.

"Help him."

* * *

"Thank you for coming," the nun bowed as the numerous people exited the church. The young woman followed with her eyes their retreating backs and the priest himself stepped out not before giving her a nod of acknowledgement.

"I'm going out to take some fresh air," he said. "Could you close the church for me please."

"Of course," she accepted and the old man smiled gratefully at her. As he left she closed the double-doors and spun around to walk down the aisle. She couldn't be too careful, last time a bunch of kids stayed hidden under the benches to play a prank on her. She bented down just a little and seeing nothing sighed in relief. Her eyes then widened when they came across black and she immediately straightened up.

Those were the legs of a man.

Her assumptions proved to be correct as the young nun spotted a midnight-haired man sitting at the front row. He was on the last seat next to the aisle and she walked confidently towards him until she was right in front of him.

Maybe he had fallen asleep?

"Excuse me sir," she lightly called and she was met with mesmerizing saphire eyes that belonged to probably one of the most handsome man she ever set eyes on. She blushed and covered her face in shame. How could she let such thoughts invade her mind before the cross?

The man simply stared at her then peaked past her to the statue of the Christ.

"Is it true Jesus could bring people back to life?" he inquired, his low and breath-taking voice making her shiver.

"Yes sir, the Christ could bring back his most devoted disciples," she affirmed.

He chuckled and the woman felt another wave of warmth course through her.

"Bullshit."

She gasped, her eyes wide in horror, as the shameless man stood up and walked away, his hands stuffed in the pockets of his black coat.

Outside, Ikuto let the wind blow through his hair as he inhaled the sweet scent of the automn breeze. This was probably one of the only things he still enjoyed.

"Excuse me, have you seen a tall, blue-haired man around?"

"Of course I did! He scares away all our visitors!"

"Not getting enough alms old man?"

The three turned around and gazed at Ikuto as he walked down the stairs.

"Ikuto!" Rima exclaimed in joy and relief.

"Mashiro, Souma, what are you doing here?" he asked in a cold voice and the blond looked up at him, hesitation now replacing her short-lived happiness.

"We need to talk to you," Kukai blurted out and he raised an eyebrow.

"I hope it's important," he replied and the other gritted his teeth.

"We have news about the crash..." he started, his eyes looking around seeming to search for the right words. "They found no trace of Amu's body."

They all looked at him expectingly but the man didn't utter a single word.

"The funeral is gonna be held in five days and we hoped you would...come," Rima continued for him and the brown-haired man only nodded to confirm her words.

"Why would I come to mourn a pile of dirt?" he questioned with a spitting venom and they flinched.

"For Amu...and her family at least," Kukai answered his shoulders already trembling in anger.

"I won't come, I don't see the point in coming," Ikuto replied and he couldn't find anything else to say to the cold-hearted man in front of him.

"Why are you like this?!" Rima suddenly demanded startling her companion.

"If you're done then I'll be taking my leave," he just said walking past her but she firmly gripped his coat.

"Ikuto...it pains me to see you this way and I'm sure Amu wouln't want you like this..."

"How would you know?" he spat. "Because she was my best friend too!"

Ikuto froze.

"You were the one that said it was okay to be together...you were the one that said you loved me..." she murmured her voice breaking. "And I just stood there while I slowly stole away the man of another woman."

Kukai was listening to them without saying anything and the priest left aside looked at them sadly.

"Amu...Amu took care of you, she stayed and supported you during your tough beginning as a professional violinist," she continued, tears now streaming down her face. "Amu left everything for the sake of being with you, she abandoned college and chose to be the faithful wife that takes care of the house waiting for her beloved husband to come back home."

The blond's grip on his coat tightened.

"A-And s-s-she c-came to see me d-during my first performance...she cheered for me and smiled at me, happy that I achieved my dream."

Her knees could no longer hold her and she fell to the ground.

"BUT HER DREAMS WHO GRANTED THEM?!" she wailed hitting him with her shaking fists. "Without us ever knowing she would always cry...but she was kind! She was a nice girl!" she shouted and Kukai had to look away not able to stand the scene any longer. "Amu...it's all my fault...I'm so sorry, so so sorry."

Ikuto was looking down at her, his eyes empty from beginning to end and that only made Rima cry even more. Kukai ran to her and hugged her tight.

"Rima, calm down," he said his body trembling as violently as hers. "It's nobody's fault."

He looked up as Ikuto slowly walking away, the distance between them getting larger and larger.

And that moment, he knew Ikuto Tsukiyomi had died a long time ago.

* * *

"_Ikuto!"_

_The midnight-haired man turned around from his manager and looked around the crowd of busy people in the theater._

"_Ikuto!"_

_He ran towards the voice, people pushing him aside and others hurrying passed him as his manager called after him._

"_Ikuto!"_

_His eyes widened as he saw Amu running towards him, a big smile plastered on her radiant face. He ran faster until he reached her and the young woman jumped in his arms. They laughed in pure joy as he twirled her around._

"_You did it Ikuto! That concert was brilliant!" she praised with tears streaming down her beautiful face._

"_No Amu...we did it," he whispered softly as their foreheads touched and they smiled lovingly at each other._

* * *

"_Merry Christmas Ikuto! Come on open up your gift!"_

"_I'm going first?"_

"_Of course! You're the champion tonight!"_

_Ikuto chuckled at that and he took the small box from her hands. What could it possibly be he wondered. He brought it to his ear and shook the present which made Amu giggle at the expression on his face._

_He looked like a small child._

_He shrugged and ripped the paper, he then took off the cartboard lid and fell on a key. The man just stared at it with huge eyes and lifted the chain up._

"_Amu this is..." he muttered in disbelief and she smiled sheepishly._

"_I know that's not exactly the same locket that wore your father and probably not as expensive but that was the closest thing to that I could find," the young woman explained and he smiled brightly at her._

"_I don't care, I love it." _

_Amu blinked and blushed, her eyes shyly looking away._

"_I'm glad you like it," she said._

"_Now for your present," he said with a smirk and she raised an eyebrow in confusion when he stood up and went to sit under the christmas tree. She had to muffle her laughter when she noticed he had been wearing a red ribbon tied around his chest._

"_Ikuto, what are you doing?" she asked between giggles but he smirk didn't waver._

"_I'm your present, now untie me and come get this kiss I'm sure you've been dreaming of," he answered and she frowned._

"_You can't be serious," she deadpanned. _

_Ikuto then laughed and got out his violin which she had no idea was under the tree. He positioned it on the crook of his neck and started playing a tune she never heard before. It was melodious yet soft and expressive._

_Simply beautiful and Amu even felt ashamed for not knowing it. That's why when he was done she hurriedly asked who the composer was._

"_Me," he answered with a soft smile and her eyes widened. "For my inspiration."_

_The young woman gasped and quickly shook her head to keep the tears from spilling but her joy coudln't stay bottled up._

"_So, do I get my kiss now?"_

_She squeeled and jumped on him making him lose balance. Ikuto luckily landed right next to the tree and he received a big kiss on the cheek that left him dazed and dreamy._

* * *

"_Ikuto hurry up! The fireworks are about to start!" Amu called from the top of the hill and Ikuto looked up at her._

"_No need to be so fast!" he shouted back earning himself a smug look from his secret crush._

"_Old geezer."_

"_How dare you torture your grandfather like this?"_

_She burst out laughing and he chuckled, quickly making his way to the top. He stared at her weirdly as she wiped her tears away and stood up._

"_Amu, it's not healthy to laugh for no reason," he pointed out seriously and she exploded into another few rounds of laughter making him bent down a little to supress the pain in his sides._

_They finally sat down and he kept a rose neatly hidden behind his back._

"_Maybe we arrived too early?" she asked herself quietly and he facepalmed. "You think? That's what I kept saying all the way to he..."_

_Fireworks then rocketed from the ground and exploded in rings of colors in the night sky._

"_I'm sure they're just making tests."_

"_Sure they are." _

_The subject was soon forgotten as Amu yelled in the booming sounds and Ikuto joined her after a while, the two simply making goofs out of themselves in the empty park._

"_Amu!" he shouted._

"_Yes!"_

"_..."_

"_What?!"_

"_I...l...ou!"_

"_What?! I can't hear you!"_

"_I love you!"_

* * *

Me: I hope you enjoyed this chapter and that the rest will be up to your standards.

COM: Please review, constructive criticism is always welcome or if you just want to state your opinion. Thank you for reading.


End file.
